


Mischiefs With the Mistletoe

by Veikari



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asuka is such a cutie, Christmas Party, M/M, Many pairings, Mistletoe, Multi, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veikari/pseuds/Veikari
Summary: There is a Christmas party going on in the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail and Mirajane has hired Asuka as her little helper to make all the ships come true. One shot. I do not own Fairy Tail.





	Mischiefs With the Mistletoe

The wind was howling outside and snow was falling to the ground, but inside the Fairy Tail Guild House it was warm and cosy. As usual, everyone had gathered to the Hall as it was Christmas Eve, ready to eat and drink and party all night long until the morning of Christmas Day.

Freed wouldn’t say that he was much of a Christmas person, but he didn’t hate it either. He enjoyed when he could watch how his guild mates were having fun, dancing and talking with each other. He chuckled as he followed how Asuka beamed around the Hall with a mistletoe and she was pairing everyone with it. No one could say no to her when she told who should kiss who. Freed was pretty sure Mirajane was behind all this and told her who to pair with who.

The rune mage smiled when this time Asuka climbed on the table and hold the mistletoe above Elfman and Evergreen. He couldn’t hear what was said over all the hassle but of course both were stuttering something like how they were not a couple and Ever probably said she didn’t even like Elfman and so on. But fighting against Asuka’s decision was futile. In the end they ended up kissing quickly, both blushing and Freed smirked when he saw small and happy smile for a second on Ever’s lips before she returned back to her usual self and was assuring she kissed Elfman only because Asuka said so. They all knew better. Ever and Elfman had been ‘secretly’ dating a long time already.

Next in the line was Reedus and Laki who happened to sit next to each other. Laki seemed happy, saying something and Reedus was red as a tomato while Asuka giggled and obviously commanded them to follow the rules.

Freed smiled and sipped his tea. He was sitting at their usual table just beside the railing at the second floor. It was a good place from where he could keep an eye on everything and still enjoy his own peace. It wasn’t that he felt like he didn’t belong to celebrate with others, he just simply liked it this way. He would join the others downstairs later and of course he too would take a drink or two.

Steps from the stairs made him glance who was approaching and he smiled to Asuka.

“Are you having fun with everyone?” Freed asked.

“Yes!” Asuka grinned. “Freed, why are you sitting here upstairs?”

“Hm? I like it here”, Freed smiled.

“Aren’t you bored?”

“Not at all, I’ve been looking how you are pairing everyone”, Freed chuckled and Asuka giggled.

“Mira told me I should do that and everyone would have a good time”, she said happily.

“Is that so?” Freed asked like he was surprised.

“But that is a secret, so it’s a hush-hush.”

“You can count on me, Asuka. I won’t tell a soul. So who are you going to kiss then?”

“Everyone!” Asuka beamed happily.

“Wow, even Porlyusica?”

“Of course!”

“And Bickslow?”

“Yes!”

“What about Laxus? Aren’t you scared that he might zap you?” Freed asked playfully.

“No-one can fight against the power of a mistletoe, not even Laxus”, Asuka said crossing her arms.

“You’re going to have a long night then ahead of you if you’re going to fulfil your mission.”

“Not if I start right away”, Asuka smiled and she climbed on the chair. “Merry Christmas, Freed”, she said kissing Freed’s cheek, making the rune mage smile.

“Merry Christmas, Asuka”, he said and the girl hopped back to the floor, skipping to the stairway. Freed chuckled and started to follow again what happened downstairs.

It wasn’t a surprise that Natsu and Gray were fighting again about something nonsense, but it was interrupted when Asuka appeared between them holding the mistletoe. Freed laughed along with others when both men blushed and started to argue. It was cut short when Asuka started to sniffle and her bottom lip quivered, eyes filled with tears… Oh the power of those puppy eyes. You didn’t fight against those puppy eyes.

There was muttering and then finally an awkward kiss – that lasted a second too long to be just a forced kiss – and then more muttering and blushing and laughing from others, as Mirajane smirked deviously. Another pair was checked from the list.

But Asuka was more sly than anyone could even believe. She tiptoed behind the bar counter where Mirajane was working and now talking with Cana. Then she hopped on the counter quickly as a stoat and held the mistletoe between the two women and happily announcing that they should be the next ones to kiss. That made most of the men have nosebleed and Gildarts almost choke on his beer.

Maybe an hour later the doors were suddenly knocked. Freed was surprised when they opened and revealed some members from Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid heel and even members from Crime Sorciére, that had arrived to celebrate with them. The whole Hall was suddenly full of people. Enough that even the second floor was starting to fill with people but that didn’t bother Freed at all. No, things got even more exciting to follow how Asuka and Mirajane were planning their pairings.

Only one person was missing. Freed had of course noticed it long ago that Laxus was nowhere to be found. that was surprising as the lightning mage had not said anything about having something to do and it was a tradition that the whole Guild would gather together. But then again, who could tell what Laxus should do or not...

Freed smiled when looking how Asuka attacked Sting and Rogue with some help from Bickslow who held her above them with the mistletoe. Rogue cleared his throat slightly embarrassed but Sting just smiled happily and caught him in his arms, giving him a kiss.

Freed managed to see how Mirajane pointed out Jellal and Erza to Asuka as they were changing greetings, when his attention was drawn at the other direction.

“Good evening, Freed”, he heard a familiar voice and looked at Rufus.

“Good evening to you too, Rufus”, the rune mage smiled to the memory mage, who sat down with him. “I was surprised to see you all here.”

“We thought this would be more fun and it seems that others had the same idea”, Rufus chuckled looking how Asuka surprised Erik and Kinana. “But this way it would be even more fun, am I right?”

“Absolutely right”, Freed laughed. “But beware, Asuka and Mirajane are now working together to pair everyone so you better watch your back.”

“I noticed. They must be having so much fun.”

“Indeed.”

“So who was your mistletoe partner?”

“No-one yet, but I did get a kiss from Asuka herself so I wouldn’t say I’m left out”, Freed smiled.

“Ohh, maybe they are waiting for someone special to appear before they ambush you?” Rufus smirked knowingly.

“I have no idea what you’re implying with that”, Freed assured.

“So where is he?” Rufus asked looking around brushing Freed’s words aside just like that.

“If you mean Laxus – since he is the only one missing – then I have to say I don’t know.”

“He didn’t take a job, did he?”

“Not according to Mira. And she wouldn’t let anyone take jobs anyway since it’s Christmas.”

Rufus huffed.

“Well, I hope he will appear soon”, the memory mage smiled and stood up. “I think I might get a drink, Merry Christmas Freed.”

“Merry Christmas, Rufus”, Freed smiled, looking how Rufus stepped at the stairway.

He sighed and looked over the railing again. It wasn’t like they were together with Laxus but still… His Christmas would be so much better if he could even see the lightning dragon slayer.

Just like that, the doors opened once again and who else stepped inside the Guild than the mentioned dragon slayer. Of course he was greeted right away by many people, some tried to have a fight with him and like always, Laxus declined. Freed chuckled. Like anyone would be stupid enough to ruin Christmas party by starting a real fight. Mirajane would end that right away no matter who started it.

Freed smiled, looking how Laxus grumbled something when Sting was talking with him. Then the lightning mage talked with Mirajane and got a beer, heading towards the stairway. Laxus and the Thunder Legion had their usual table where Freed was already sitting so it was only normal.

“Merry Christmas, Laxus”, the rune mage said when Laxus sat down.

“Merry Christmas”, Laxus said.

“Where were you? Others started to wonder if you would appear at all.”

“Got some business, I’m here now.”

Freed was just about to say something, when he noticed something small moving really fast towards the stairs. Asuka. And Mirajane was staring at them with a devious grin on her face. Oh no… They wouldn’t… Laxus would get so pissed!

“A-anyway, I think I need a drink”, Freed said quickly and stood up, taking his empty teacup and Laxus looked confused.

Freed managed to get far enough so Asuka couldn’t ambush them with her mistletoe. As a result, there was a little girl pouting and tapping her foot at the top of the stairs, blocking his way.

“You know, Asuka”, Freed said kneeling beside her. “Do you know who Rufus is?”

“Yeah, that Sabertooth’s mage who has a funny hat and a mask”, Asuka nodded. “Why?”

“He’s sitting next to Orga, that big wild looking man with green hair. You should totally go and make them kiss.”

“Really?” Asuka asked eyes filled with excitement again.

“Yes, but remember, they are very good at noticing that someone is approaching so you need to be extra sly and really quick. You can do that, right?”

“Right!” Asuka beamed and went back downstairs.

“Sorry, Rufus”, Freed whispered and stood up looking at Mirajane who stared back, obviously not happy how he messed her plans. The rune mage smirked and stepped down the stairs leaving the cup at the tray where there were other dishes.

“Baby!” Bickslow cackled and snatched Freed’s hands, pulling him at the centre of the Hall where people were dancing.

“Bickslow, I need your assistance”, Freed said adjusting his steps to follow the music with others as they formed two lines.

“Yeah? What is it?” Bicks asked clapping his hands with the rune mage and they circled each other.

“Mirajane has hired Asuka as her assistant to help her pair people tonight”, Freed explained and they stood next to each other. “I’ll lead”, he quickly said and took Bick’s hand and put his other hand on his hip and Bickslow followed him as they danced between the lines, other pairs following them as well.

“I know, I think it’s awesome”, the seith mage laughed when they separated and stood at the end of the line so others could dance past them.

It took a moment but then followed the complicated steps while again circling each other.

“Asuka was about to ambush me and Laxus”, Freed hissed.

“Ooh? Wouldn’t that be nice, baby?” Bickslow cackled.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Laxus would just get angry!”

“Why? Did he say so himself?”

Freed blinked as they once again clapped their hands together.

“N-no”, he said.

“So how can you know he would get angry? You like him, just enjoy the kiss!” Bickslow grinned taking the lead this time as they again danced between the lines.

“I don’t want it to happen that way!” Freed quickly scolded. “That would be a forced kiss, not something Laxus would want himself. I couldn’t enjoy something like that!”

“Man, you’re way too uptight.”

“Whatever, just help me with this, alright?”

“Can’t make any promises”, Bickslow grinned and Freed rolled his eyes.

When the music changed, Freed slipped out and sighed. So Bickslow wouldn’t help… Was he doomed to just avoid Laxus the whole Christmas?

“Hey.”

Freed jolted and turned around, looking at Laxus.

“I thought you were going to fetch a drink”, the blond said amused.

“Oh… Yes, but Bickslow managed to surprise me before that”, Freed said.

“I thought so. I was gonna grab another beer, you want one?”

“Sure”, Freed smiled.

“Laaaxus!” they heard a happy voice and Freed tensed up, looking down. Asuka grinned at them happily.

“What is it, kiddo?” Laxus asked.

Asuka giggled and she crooked her finger so Laxus would come closer, so he kneeled down.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Merry Christmas, Laxus!” Asuka smiled holding out the mistletoe and kissed his scarred cheek, making the Thunder God wince slightly. Freed hid his chuckle behind his hand. That was really adorable.

“Merry Christmas, kid”, Laxus said a little softer and stood up. “I see you have found a mistletoe.”

“Yes! Mira told me that if two people stand under it, they have to kiss”, Asuka smiled.

“How I’m not surprised it was Mira who gave it to her?” Laxus said to Freed.

“Freed, I did what you said and Rufus’ face was blushing so much there was steam coming out of his ears!” Asuka giggled. “I think he really likes Orga.”

“You know what? You might be right”, Freed agreed.

“So it was a good thing that they kissed, right?”

“It really was.”

“Laxus, I need your help”, Asuka told to the big man.

“What do you need me to do?” Laxus asked.

“I’m not tall, so I can’t reach high. I need you to lift me up!”

“Okay”, Laxus nodded and he lifted the girl up. “What should I do now?”

“Step closer to Freed”, Asuka instructed and Laxus stepped next to Freed who froze to his spot.

“Asuka, I don’t think -” he started but the mistletoe was already there.

“Now kiss!” Asuka commanded with a big grin.

Both men stared at each other for a second, then Laxus looked at Asuka.

“Laxus, it’s not like you have to”, Freed assured. “Asuka, I know it’s fun to do that, but -”

“Fine.”

Freed shut his mouth surprised and his eyes widened when suddenly Laxus was there, kissing him. His heart started to pound against his ribs fast and he felt dizzy because of that. He felt how his cheeks flushed red and all that fitted in his head was the feeling of those rough lips against his own. Forced kiss because of some old tradition or not, he really did enjoy it!

When Laxus stepped back, it took a couple of seconds for Freed before he could think again. But Asuka’s giggles pulled him back to reality.

Laxus let the girl down and she just disappeared at the crowd. Freed wasn’t even sure if anyone noticed what happened but that didn’t matter. It happened. He lifted his gaze to look at Laxus but the lightning dragon slayer had already turned and walking towards the bar counter. That made his heart sank.

“Stupid...” he scolded himself rubbing his red face. He must have looked like an idiot! There was no way even Laxus wouldn’t notice his feelings now! He looked like a damn red bauble! This was about to become a Christmas from nightmares…

The swordsman sighed defeated and with a tiny wobble in his steps he headed towards the stairs. He sat down on his normal seat at their table and groaned, leaning against his hands. What should he do now? How could he explain things to Laxus?

For a while he sat there, until he heard steps. He lifted his head and was surprised when a glass of beer was placed in front of him.

“You said you wanted one”, Laxus grumbled as he sat down, taking gulp from his own glass.

“What?” Freed said. “Oh, yes, of course”, he realized taking his beer. “Thank you...”

Silence landed between them and usually that was not a big deal. They even enjoyed it when they could sit together and neither one of them needed to say a word. But this time… It definitely was awkward.

“Uh… So… A-are you enjoying the party?” Freed asked when he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Dammit!” Laxus suddenly growled making Freed almost jump. “For fuck’s sake, why can’t she understand when you tell her not to meddle?” Laxus snarled annoyed.

“E-excuse me?” Freed asked timidly.

“Mira. She only hears what she wants to hear. Now she messed up everything!”

“I’m not sure if I’m following you...”

“Now for the rest of the night there will be an awkward silence or stupid questions and nothing feels like normal. Why can’t she just mind her own damn business like everybody else”, Laxus said irritated.

“So you guessed that it was Mirajane’s idea?” Freed asked.

“You don’t need to be a freaking genius to figure that out”, Laxus snorted.

Freed opened his mouth and was about to assure that they could just forget the kiss and it was nothing serious, but then he noticed something else.

“Wait, you told her not to meddle? With what?” he asked confused.

This time Laxus twitched and there was even a slight blush when he looked away.

“Nothing”, he grumbled.

“Please tell me, Laxus”, Freed said. “With what?”

Laxus blushed more and growled.

“I was gonna ask you out”, he blurted crossing his arms. “I was gonna give you a kiss when the moment would be right but now it’s ruined because that damn demon sent Asuka to do the meddling for her and you can’t tell that girl to get lost.”

“Y-you were… What?” Freed stuttered.

“Now there’s just awkwardness and we can’t even talk like normally.”

“No! Laxus, were you really serious?”

“You think I would joke with something like this?”

“N-no, I just… I can’t believe you were actually thinking something like that”, Freed confessed. “That… You would actually want to do that.”

“So is that your answer? No?” Laxus muttered looking at Freed.

“That’s not my answer”, the rune mage said quickly and blushed. “That’s not my answer at all”, he continued and his heart started to race again. This had to be dream. “If you were really serious… Yes, I would go out with you”, he assured. “I just… I didn’t know that… I thought you wouldn’t like me that way.”

Again there were a slight moment of silence between them.

“Guess that kiss wasn’t then that bad thing after all”, Laxus said finally and Freed lifted his gaze. “I thought you would freak out.”

“What? No! I thought you would get angry because you had to kiss me like that”, Freed said amused now.

“Though I would have preferred to kiss you without that damn mistletoe, so it wouldn’t feel like it was forced to happen.”

“We can do that again when the moment is right?” Freed suggested with a small smirk, making Laxus laugh.

“Sounds good”, the lightning mage said. “This didn’t go like I planned in my head but it’s alright.”

“Yes”, Freed smiled. He still had hard time to believe this was really happening. This would be the best Christmas ever without a doubt!


End file.
